


¿A qué juegas, Spidey?

by S_Lumin



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: ...?, Alpha Peter Parker, Alpha Wade Wilson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, BAMF Peter Parker, Feels, Humor, M/M, No hay casi Omegas, Omega Peter Parker, Omegas sobreprotegidos, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Secret Identity, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Spideypool - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-07-05 12:18:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15863469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_Lumin/pseuds/S_Lumin
Summary: Peter Parker descubre que su "lado" Omega regresó, y no puede dejar que nadie lo descubra.¿Y por qué? Simple. Los héroes no podían ser Omegas. Los Omegas eran tan escasos en ese mundo que ahora eran seres sobreprotegidos. Frágiles y preciosos, no podían perderlos.Y además, ya pasaron 2 años desde que recibió sus poderes, que suprimieron sus "propiedades" de Omega, reemplazándolas por las de un Alfa.Se convenció de que iba a durar por siempre así, pero 2 años fueron suficiente para que su cuerpo se ajustara finalmente a sus poderes dando paso a su lado Omega de nuevo. Y cuando menos lo esperaba, se encontró experimentando los primeros efectos de la llegada de su primer celo.Así que, así es como el juego comienza: El juego en el que Peter Parker y Spider-Man aparentan ser Alfas.Simplemente era mentir a todos sus seres queridos para poder seguir siendo un héroe, mientras de las arregla para evitar la llegada de su celo. Sólo se trataba de consumir supresores y seguir actuando cual Alfa como Tony le enseñó. (Aunque menos engreído). ¿Qué era lo peor que podría pasar?Deadpool. Deadpool era lo peor que le podría pasar.





	1. Primer Team-Up

**Author's Note:**

> Este es el primer fic que publico. Espero que no esté tan mal como yo creo que está y que les guste. Si ven algún error o algo, pueden indicarme en los comentarios. Pienso pasarlo a inglés después. 
> 
> ¡Disfruten!

Un año antes.

Una persecución de carros que Spider-Man detuvo sin problemas, no le tomó más de 10 minutos. Eran 3 camionetas que cargaban con una gran cantidad de armas robadas.

Dejó a los criminales envueltos en telarañas en medio de la calle y esperó sentado en lo alto un poste a la policía para poder dar su trabajo por hecho.

No solía quedarse a esperar a la policía, de hecho, no era necesario, por lo que normalmente sólo dejaba una nota y se iba. Pero esta vez fue una excepción porque sabía que no tendría nada más que hacer por el resto de la tarde, últimamente la ciudad había estado muy calmada. 

Y muy calmada para su gusto. Esa persecución fue, de hecho, el primer crimen que sucedió en varias semanas, lo cual era sorprendente para ser Nueva York; con muchos crímenes sucediendo a cada rato.

Y Spider-Man no tenía nada que hacer durante esos días. Estaba completamente agradecido, de hecho, por el hecho de que no hayan pasado más crímenes. Pero sinceramente, se había vuelto un poco aburrido sólo patrullar la ciudad sin señales de algún crimen y sin tener nada más que hacer.

Y no sólo era el aburrimiento, también la falta de crímenes en la ciudad le hacía sentir que algo no estaba bien. La calma antes de la tormenta.

El Alfa suspiró cuando escuchó las sirenas acercarse. Parece que ya era hora de irse.

\- Si me toca esperar una semana más otro crimen así, me voy a volver loco... - dijo levantándose y miró a los policías llegar, aún desde lo alto del poste. Nadie lo había visto aún. - Karen, de casualidad... ¿no detectas algo fuera de lo común en algún lado ciudad? - preguntó estirando su mano para lanzar una telaraña e irse.

Pero antes de recibir alguna respuesta de Karen, o de lanzar una telaraña, su sentido arácnido lo hizo estremecer repentinamente, atravesándolo como si fueran espinas.  
Un peligro grave.

\- ¡Cúbranse! ¡Algo se acerca! - Advirtió a los policías bajando del poste y adoptando una posición defensiva.

Los policías no dudaron en hacerle caso y lograron cubrirse al mismo tiempo que de múltiples direcciones llegaron más camionetas con hombres armados, que abrieron fuego contra la policía sin titubear.

Spider-Man se lanzó al ataque sin dudar, esquivando disparos, protegiendo policías, desarmando a los hombres y noqueándolos. Pero eran demasiados, y cada vez llegaban más.

Aterrizó en la pared de un edificio para analizar la situación: los autos se habían posicionado para acorralar las vías de escape y evitar la llegada de refuerzos; Y de varias camionetas salieron más hombres armados que superaban en número a los policías, los cuales se vieron obligados a retroceder.

Spider-Man se lanzó al ataque de nuevo, inmovilizando con sus telarañas a unos 5 hombres. - ¡Debo tener...! - Esquivó varios disparos saltando hacia atrás y atrapó las armas de sus atacantes con sus telarañas para lanzarlas lejos a otro lado. - ¡¡...más cuidado con lo que...!! - Un hombre llegó atrás suyo con intenciones de noquearlo, pero no fue rival para su sentido arácnido: lo esquivó y con una patada a las piernas lo dejó inmovilizado en el suelo. - ¡¡...deseo!!

Tras derribar a otros dos hombres más, su sentido arácnido volvió a avisarle del peligro.

Dio gran salto obedeciendo a su sentido, y al mismo tiempo una bomba cayó al suelo muy cerca de donde estaba parado y explotó. El humo de la explosión cubrió el campo de batalla y de repente todo se quedó en silencio.

Y alguien gritó.

Spider-Man logró distinguir las palabras "¡Mierda!" Y "¡Joder!" Entre otro montón de gritos que seguramente eran más maldiciones, los cuales cesaron a unos cuantos segundos y luego fueron seguidos de unos pasos que se estaban acercando a él.

Entrecerrando los ojos, Spider-Man logró distinguir su silueta a través del denso humo. Efectivamente, iba directamente a él. El humo comenzó a deshacerse, y la forma del hombre se le hizo más clara, lo primero que Spider-Man vio fue que el hombre estaba armado al tope, y también parecía cargar con lo que parecían dos katanas en la espalda; usaba un traje rojo y máscara, que estaban llenos de huecos de los que salía humo y... espera... ¿Acaso se copió de su traje?

Cuando el hombre vio a Spider-Man, los ojos de su máscara se abrieron como platos y dejó escapar un pequeño grito de sorpresa.

\- ¡¡Spidey!! ¡Sabía que vendrías aquí! - exclamó el desconocido echando a correr directo a Spider-Man con sus brazos extendidos, como si fuera a darle un abrazo al amigo de toda su vida.

Spider-Man no tenía ni idea de quién demonios era este tipo y por qué le había copiado. Pero se quedó mirándolo perplejo, mientras él seguía acercándose a él con los brazos abiertos sin intenciones de detenerse.

Y ahora que miraba bien al extraño, su traje si era algo diferente, y de hecho, si se le hacía algo familiar, pero no pudo recordar de dónde o cuándo porque el hombre ya estaba lo suficientemente cerca y Spider-Man pudo olerlo, y sí que apestaba a sangre, humo y Alfa.

El último olor hizo que el sentido arácnido de Spider-Man se activara, asustándolo, y dio un salto rápido hacia atrás, apenas esquivando el abrazo del Alfa, aterrizando en una posición defensiva. El hombre se quedó abrazando el aire.

¿Qué acababa de suceder? Nunca antes se había sentido tan intimidado por un Alfa. Claro, parecía peligroso, (cualquiera que sale tras una explosión así vistiendo un traje rojo y repleto de armas lo es), pero, Spider-Man se ha enfrentado a varios Alfas peores antes. ¿Por qué este extraño...?

El desconocido, aun abrazando el aire, se quedó mirándolo completamente indignado por no aceptar su abrazo. Pero no tardó en tomar una postura amistosa y de alguna forma le sonrió tras su máscara que era bastante expresiva para ser tan simple. - ¡Como era de esperar! ¡Qué reflejos tan maravillosos tienes, Spidey! - exclamó alegre, poniendo sus dos manos en sus mejillas como si fuera una niñita emocionada viendo por primera vez a su actor famoso favorito.

Spider-Man ladeó su cabeza, aún a la defensiva. La forma de actuar de ese tipo no demostraba alguna amenaza. Realmente ninguna, pero algo dentro de él le hacía sentir completamente vulnerable.

Alejándose unos pasos más de él y sin responderle, decidió escanearlo. Dio la orden silenciosa a Karen y en menos de un segundo aparecieron todos los datos del hombre en la interfaz de su máscara: resulta que ese desconocido estaba registrado en la base de datos bajo el nombre de Deadpool, y estaba en la sección de los peores criminales. Entonces fue cuando Spider-Man recordó que si había visto a ese tipo en algún lado.

No lo conocía realmente, pero Tony si le habían hablado y advertido sobre él varias veces. Era un mercenario que aceptaba trabajos muy peligrosos (la mayoría, por no decir todos, asesinatos) y eso era de temer, claro, pero eso no explicaba por qué sentía tanto miedo de él en ese momento. No era la primera vez que conocía a un asesino tan peligroso.

\- Creo que lo rompimos... - Dijo Deadpool, que se había acercado a Spider-Man y le estaba haciendo señas con una de sus manos mientras éste se había distraído leyendo los datos. Spider-Man sintió un fuerte escalofrío por bajar la guardia y se alejó otros pasos más.

¿Deadpool estaba hablando con alguien más? Nadie le respondió, pero Spider-Man miró a su alrededor en busca de otra persona, a través del poco humo que quedaba no se veía nadie.

\- ¿Con quién hablas? - Logró decir Spider-Man mientras veía que unos datos más sobre Deadpool aparecían en su interfaz: su nombre real era Wade Wilson, un mutante poseedor un factor de curación bastante superior que lo hacía casi inmortal y que por último, (aunque ya sabía), era un Alfa.

\- Nadie importante. - le respondió Deadpool inocentemente. - No me he presentado, ¿cierto? - extendió su mano hacia Spider-Man acercándose a él de nuevo. - Me llamo Wade Wilson, pero puedes decirme Deadpool. ¡Es un honor conocerte por fin, Spidey! Soy tu fan número 1, así que aquí estaré siempre dispuesto para ti. - dijo sonriendo y (de alguna forma posible) guiñándole un ojo de su máscara.

Spider-Man se quedó mirando su mano extendida mientras su miedo estaba siendo reemplazado por irritación, al final resultaba siendo otro maldito Alfa loco. Seguramente él tenía que ver con todo lo que sucedió.

Y... ¿acaso acababa de revelarle su nombre real? Ya estaba registrado en los datos, sí, pero no esperaba que fuera a revelarlo tan despreocupadamente.

Todo esto le parecía muy sospechoso.

Se concentró tratando de recordar lo que había escuchado sobre Deadpool: Fue el mismo Sr. Stark quién había hablado sobre él.

"Si llegan a verlo por los alrededores, muy seguramente estará haciendo algún trabajo de mercenario que involucre algún asesinato o varios de inocentes o no. Está loco, así que, traten de deshacerse de él lo más antes posible." Había dicho Tony en una reunión con los mismos Vengadores, Spider-Man tuvo la suerte de estar presente allí gracias a Tony, pero casi no había puesto atención, pues estaba muy ocupado tratando de no perder la compostura con la presencia de los demás Vengadores. (En lo cual fracasó.)

\- No sé... pensé que era más hablador, por como vi en los videos, pero ahora parece que está teniendo un tipo de flashback o monólogo interno... - estaba diciendo Deadpool, que se había acercado a Spider-Man una vez más y lo examinaba con su mirada. Spider-Man parpadeó y sacudió su cabeza alejándose. De nuevo había bajado la guardia, y Deadpool de nuevo estaba hablando con alguien más que Spider-Man no podía ver. ¿Tal vez eso estaba relacionado con su inestabilidad mental?

\- ¡No estoy...! - Comenzó Spider-Man pero Deadpool lo interrumpió alzando su mano cual niño que desea preguntar algo en clase.

\- ¡Ya está de vuelta! Verás, Spidey, quería preguntarte algo que no me ha dejado dormir en días... ¿De verdad eres la perrita de Stark?

\- ¿¡Qué!?

\- Ya sabes. Todo el mundo está hablando de eso. Si no estoy mal, fue él el que te diseñó el traje, ¿cierto?. Le pagaste, ¿cierto? ¿cuánto? Si es que estamos hablando de dinero...

\- ¡¡Yo no le pagué...!!

\- ¡Ajá! ¡Así que si eres la perrita de Stark! - exclamó Deadpool triunfal. - Pero... Qué lástima... Entonces llegué tarde...

Spider-Man tuvo que esforzarse mucho para no golpearlo en ese mismo momento.

\- ¡¡N-no soy la perrita de Stark!! - exclamó, su voz sonando aguda y ridícula, y sintió sus mejillas arder. Acabó de perder la compostura frente a otro Alfa. Ahora no lo tomaría en serio.

Por suerte, Deadpool no pareció notar lo de su voz. En cambio, levantó un dedo para volver a hablar, seguramente para preguntarle de quién era perrita entonces, por lo que Spider-Man se apresuró a interrumpir.

\- ¡No voy a hablar más de esto! Esa explosión, tú la causaste, ¿cierto? ¿Y qué haces aquí? ¿Acaso tú eres el líder de estos ladrones?

\- ¡Ooooh, siendo interrogado por Spidey! Muy bien, las responderé en orden. - Deadpool se aclaró la garganta como si fuera a dar un discurso. - Podría decir que sí; estoy aquí para recuperar algo preciado; yyy nop, si me tocara liderar a estos canallas ya me habría pegado un tiro o dos. - Respondió Deadpool sin titubear. Spider-Man entrecerró sus ojos mirándolo con sospecha.

Y casi da un brinco del susto cuando Deadpool dejó escapar un pequeño grito de emoción. - ¡¡Spidey, los ojos de tu máscara se mueven también!! ¡Eso es increíble! ¡Trata de hacer una cara de sorprendido ahora, por favor!

\- ¿Qué? ¿¡Por qué haría eso!? - Exclamó Spider-Man y vio como Deadpool se preparaba para decirle una lista de aproximadamente 15 respuestas argumentadas, por lo que se apresuró a interrumpir de nuevo. - ¡No, eso no importa! Más bien, ¿Cómo que "podrías decir que sí" causaste la explosión? ¿Cómo estas relacionado con estos ladrones?

Esta vez Deadpool se quedó callado unos segundos mirando a su alrededor, pensativo. - Bueno, todo comenzó hace una semana cuando estaba feliz comiendo ese delicioso taco que venden en ese puesto de la esquina del parque que queda cerca del restaurante famoso cuyo nombre no recuerdo, cuando de repente leí en el periódico que...

Spider-Man apretó los puños aguantando de nuevo las ganas de partirle la cara de un puñetazo. - ¡¡La historia corta, por favor!

\- Bueno, bueno, geez, Spidey. Eres muy impaciente, pensé que serías más buena onda, ya sabes, el "Amigo y vecino Spider-Man" - Dijo Deadpool cruzándose de brazos, otra vez indignado. - Aunque si deberías probar esos tacos que te dije, son jodidamente deliciosos.

\- No tengo tiempo para esto… - Se lamentó Spider-Man pellizcando el puente de su nariz y sintiendo que su cabeza comenzaba a dolerle.

En cambio, decidió echar un vistazo alrededor. Tanto la policía como los atacantes seguían escondidos tras la explosión, esperando a que el humo desapareciera por completo para reanudar los disparos. ¿Qué haría Tony en este momento? Suspiró y decidió darle una última oportunidad a Deadpool.

\- ¿Qué es eso preciado que quieres recuperar? - Le preguntó lanzándole una mirada de advertencia para que responda seriamente.

\- ¡Mis armas! - exclamó Deadpool dolido. - ¡Esos imbéciles se las robaron casi todas! ¿Tienes idea de cuánto cuestan?

\- ¿¡Entonces dices que todas esas armas que traían son tuyas!?

\- Exacto.

\- ¿Todas? - preguntó Spider-Man incrédulo, su voz elevándose más de lo que quería de nuevo. Al diablo seguir tratando de mantener la postura como Alfa. Este tipo estaba peor de psicópata.

El otro Alfa asintió rápidamente.

\- ¡Todas toditas! Las armas que los policías sacaron de los carros que detuviste no eran ni la mitad de las que me robaron, las otras armas están guardadas en esos camiones de los bastardos que acabaron de llegar, yo los estaba persiguiendo para recuperarlas… ¡Pero no es por quitarte crédito, Spidey! - Se apresuró a decir agitando sus manos hacia Spider-Man en señal de que se detuviera por si iba a decir o hacer algo, pero no se había ni movido.

Deadpool continuó: - Sí que estuviste fantástico deteniendo a esos imbéciles que iban adelante como distracción. No pensé que los otros imbéciles iban a devolverse a ayudarlos cuando te vieron entrar al combate. ¡Sí que te toman en serio! Y, respondiendo a tu primera pregunta... esa explosión que acabó de ocurrir fue el sacrificio de una de mis granadas más preciadas en un desesperado intento de ellos de deshacerse de mí cuando apenas me vieron llegar. Me las pagarán por haber desperdiciado así a mi bebé…

\- ¿Y-y qué pensabas hacer con esa gran cantidad de armas en tu posesión? – Preguntó Spider-Man antes de que Deadpool continuara hablando.

Deadpool lo miró incrédulo. – ¡Pues usarlas cuando sea necesario! Nunca sabes cuándo pueda suceder algo y tengas que defenderte a ti mismo. ¿No es obvio.

\- ¡Pero no necesitas un arsenal completo de armas para auto-defensa!

\- ¿¡Cómo que no!?

\- ¡Esa cantidad de armas que posees podrían usarlas un ejército en una guerra civil y sobrarían! ¡Nadie podría usar tantas armas para simplemente defenderse! - repuso Spider-Man y se dio cuenta de que la situación ya era completamente ridícula.

Estaba actuando como un adolescente discutiendo por la peor estupidez, cuando debía ser un Alfa. Un héroe.

Se aclaró la garganta. - ¡Ahora dime cuáles son tus verdaderas intenciones con todas esas armas que según te robaron! ¡De seguro la mayoría son ilegales!

\- ¡Bueno, también las uso para mis trabajos, pero te puedo jurar que todas son auténticas y sólo son de uso personal! ¡No pensaba venderlas al presidente o a la mafia para causar otra guerra o algo por el estilo si eso es lo que te preocupa! ¡Aquí los únicos tipos malos son esos bastardos que me robaron!

\- ...

\- ...Bueno... ahora mismo no soy taaan malo comparado a ellos. ¡Debes creerme, Spidey! ¡Intento mejorar!

Spider-Man se preguntó seriamente qué demonios estaba haciendo con su vide en ese momento, que estaba en medio de un campo de batalla discutiendo con un psicópata sobre unas armas como si fueran niños de 5 años. No valía la pena seguir discutiendo con él, pero su maldita naturaleza de Alfa le hacía llevar la contraria.

Abrió su boca para intentar una vez más con el mercenario, pero él se le adelantó: - ¿Por qué no me ayudas a recuperar mis armas, Spidey? Nos conviene a ambos, ¿no es verdad? Te puedo asegurar que estos tipos no tienen intenciones buenas con mis armas. Están mejor conmigo. Es simple: los noqueamos, tú los entregas a la policía y yo me llevo mis armas. Así todos felices.

\- Si, sobre todo te dejaré irte con esas armas para que sigas haciendo trabajos que involucran asesinatos masivos de inocentes. – respondió sarcásticamente. - ¿De verdad piensas que ayudaré a un asesino? Debería haberte sacado ya de esta ciudad…

\- ¿¡Qué!? ¡Pero si te digo que he cambiado! ¡No he vuelto a asesinar gente durante más 5 meses!

Spider-Man lo miró alzando una ceja.

Deadpool rodó los ojos exageradamente. - ¡Bueno, gente inocente al menos! Lo siento Spidey, te admiro bastante, pero no todos podemos ser los santos que no asesinan ni a una mosca en su vida como tú. Hay bastardos allá afuera que de verdad no merecen seguir viviendo por lo que han hecho, por algo me contratan.

\- ¡T-tú no eres quién para juzgar quién vive o no por sus acciones!

\- Nadie lo es, pero no pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados viendo como alguien se encarga de hacer miserables las vidas de otras personas que no lo merecen. Hay escorias en este mundo que simplemente deben dejar de existir por el bien de los demás. Y si nadie puede encargarse de eso, entonces yo lo haré.

Spider-Man iba a volver a hablar, pero una vez más, Deadpool lo interrumpió.

\- No hablaré más de esto, Spidey. Ya tomé mi decisión y no será para nada fácil cambiarla. Ni lo intentes, no quiero pelear contigo. - La voz y postura de Deadpool cambiaron abruptamente, por primera vez mostrando ser serio.

Spider-Man se quedó sin palabras, sintiendo que la vulnerabilidad de hace unos minutos regresó. Deadpool acabó de usar el famoso comando Alfa (al parecer involuntariamente), y para que un Alfa lograra intimidar a otro Alfa con su comando, debía ser bastante fuerte.

Si algún Beta (u Omega) hubiera estado presente en ese momento, seguramente se habría desmayado. Entonces comprendió: Su sentido arácnido le advirtió que Deadpool era un Alfa superior a cualquier otro que había conocido, por no decir el más peligroso, y no era competencia para él en ese aspecto. Por eso se sentía vulnerable.

Spider-Man sintió que su miedo se mezclaba con algo de rabia y envidia. Maldita naturaleza Alfa. 

Y cualquier seriedad que haya tenido el Alfa hace unos segundos, volvió a desaparecer. Regresó a ser el mercenario loco e inmaduro.

– ¡Pero, en serio te aseguro que no he vuelto a matar a un inocente! he cambiado. Así que… ¡Por favoooor, Spidey! ¡Sólo por esta vez ayúdame, y así cumpliré mi sueño de hacer equipo contigo! - juntó sus palmas para rogarle a Spider-Man. - ¡Te prometo que no mataré a nadie y terminaremos esto en segundos! ¿Si? ¿Siiii?

Antes de poder responder, los disparos finalmente reanudaron. Ambos se agacharon para que no les dieran, y Spider-Man supo que no tenía más opciones.

\- Está bien, te ayudaré a recuperar tus armas… - Vio que Deadpool estaba a punto de chillar de emoción y se apresuró a interrumpirlo. - ¡P-pero con una condición! Nada de asesinar a nadie en esta ciudad, lo merezca o no. Si llego a enterarme de que te involucraste en un solo asesinato, o ver que alguna de tus armas causó la muerte de alguien, aunque no hayas sido directamente tú, no dudaré en…

\- ¡Entendido! – Dijo Deadpool levantándose y adoptando una posición firme cual soldado. Spider-Man pudo jurar que vio dos disparos atravesarle el pecho, pero Deadpool ni se inmutó. Ese era su impresionante factor curativo.

En cambio, el mercenario se volteó y sacó dos pistolas de sus bolsillos. - Que comience la fiesta entonces. - gruñó.

Spider-Man se levantó y se puso a su lado para observar la situación: contó al menos unos 13 camiones y unos 30 hombres que esperándolos, mientras que los demás seguían atacando a la policía.

\- No hagas que me arrepienta, Deadpool.

\- Wade.

Spider-Man volteó a mirarlo por unos segundos.

\- Yo me encargaré de los de la izquierda. Tú encárgate de los demás... Wade. - dijo disparando una telaraña y lanzándose al ataque.

Deadpool sonrió y se lanzó al ataque también.


	2. Imposible.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter descubre que es un Omega.

Fue la tercera vez que la profesora le llamó la atención a Peter por quedarse dormido.

El Alfa levantó su cabeza del puesto, sintiéndose avergonzado al darse cuenta de todas las miradas puestas sobre él, incluida la de la profesora.

\- Señor Parker, ¿por qué no sale un rato a tomar aire fresco y regresa cuando esté dispuesto a poner atención a la clase?

Peter pensó en decirle que no iba a volver a dormirse (como hizo las 2 veces anteriores) pero pensándolo mejor, no tenía otra opción.

\- Si señora, lo siento. - murmuró tomando su mochila y se levantó dirigiéndose a la salida con la mirada baja. Lanzó una última mirada atrás: la profesora, a pesar de haber tenido que interrumpir su clase tres veces, miraba preocupada a Peter. Él sintió una punzada de culpabilidad.

Alcanzó a ver a Ned y a MJ mirándolo preocupados también. Parece que tendría que darles una explicación al acabar la jornada.

Cerrando la puerta del aula con cuidado, se dirigió a los baños y se echó agua fría en la cara para despertarse. Ya despierto y con la cara fría, subió la cabeza para mirar su reflejo.

Se veía algo pálido y tenía ojeras. Como reacción, su estómago se revolvió, eso no estaba para nada bien. Había tenido una noche complicada, sí, pero nunca antes se había visto tan afectado. Llevaba siendo Spider-Man por dos años, este tipo de cosas siempre le pasaban, como crímenes a las 3 de la madrugada y demás. Y aunque estuviera muy cansado, el sueño nunca antes le ganaba.

Hasta ahora.

Decidió no volver a la clase para no interrumpir más a la profesora. Y además, ya era la última clase del día y sólo quedaban como 10 minutos.

Era viernes y todos seguramente estaban emocionados por salir rápido. Peter, en cambio, estaba algo estresado. Pues tenía muchos trabajos que hacer tanto del colegio como de la universidad a la que iba a entrar. Y además, los criminales no dejaban de aparecer.

Tal vez el estrés era lo que lo agotaba tanto.

Pero ¿desde cuándo se estresaba tanto?

Se distrajo bastante mirando su reflejo en el baño, cuando sonó la campana y todos salieron. Peter se apresuró a encontrarse con Ned y MJ, y los tres caminaron juntos hacia la salida.

Como sospechó antes, tuvo que darles explicaciones. Simplemente les dijo que estaba estresado por todos los trabajos que tenía que hacer. Obviamente no le creyeron.

\- ¿Seguro que no es porque te la has pasado patrullando? Deberías darte un descanso mientras atiendes tus otros asuntos. No puedes tomarte esto a la ligera. - dijo MJ, con Ned asintiendo.

Peter miró a ambos incrédulo.

\- Pero... no es la primera vez que me pasa algo así, chicos. Sé que es muy importante, pero no pienso "darme un descanso". Ustedes vieron como aumentó el número de crímenes últimamente. Simplemente no puedo.

\- ¿Y no puedes dejar que Iron Man o alguien más se encargue de eso mientras tú tratas de sobrevivir esta semana? - Preguntó Ned y Peter lo miró alzando una ceja. – Bueno, eso fue tonto, pero la policía también existe. La ciudad no va a acabarse por unas pocas noches donde no estés.

Peter simplemente se encogió de hombros.

\- El Sr. Stark ya me ayudó lo suficiente con la universidad, no puedo simplemente pedirle algo así. Además le quiero demostrar que puedo ser responsable siendo un héroe al tiempo que estudio.

\- ¿No le demostraste eso ya? - preguntó Ned. Peter volvió a encogerse de hombros.

\- Bueno, quiero recordárselo una vez más. Aún me trata como un niño y quiero demostrarle que puedo arreglármelas solo sin su ayuda.

Ned volteó a mirar a MJ esperando una explicación mejor de su parte. Ella simplemente rodó los ojos. - Cosas de Alfas que nunca vamos a entender, Ned. Ya está en la edad rebelde, que no te extrañe.

\- Ah, ¿la edad donde el orgullo los vuelve tercos como mulas? - preguntó Ned y ella asintió.

\- ¡Oigan! - Peter trató de sonar molesto, pero no pudo evitar sonreír.

Charlaron un rato más hasta que Peter decidió que ya era hora de irse. Se despidió de ambos y se fue.

Se dirigió a su casa y se dedicó el resto del día a adelantar sus trabajos. Cuando cayó noche, decidió pausar, ponerse el traje y salir a patrullar.

Antes de salir, se empacó dos emparedados porque por alguna razón tenía muchísima hambre (y eso que acababa de cenar) y tenía la impresión de que sería una noche larga.

Ya afuera sobre un edificio, Karen lo saludó y le informó de un crimen que estaba sucediendo en ese mismo momento.

Spider-Man, para nada extrañado, aseguró la bolsa con sus emparedados. - Aquí vamos. - dijo, saltando del edificio y desapareciendo en la ciudad.

•••

Ya perdió la cuenta de cuántos criminales había detenido en esas últimas horas. Estaba peleando con los dos últimos ladrones que quedaban en pie.

\- En serio no entiendo por qué siguen insistiendo en ser, ya saben, criminales - dijo Spider-Man esquivando otro cuchillo dirigido a su cuello. - Cuando la ciudad ya está repleta de superhéroes. Además, ¿en serio? ¿Cuchillos? - Lanzó una telaraña a las manos de ambos atacantes, dejándolos desarmados. Acto seguido, lanzó otra telaraña más, dejando a ambos inmovilizados en el suelo. - Los ladrones de hoy en día...

Se acercó a ellos para terminar de llenarlos de telarañas y asegurarse de que no escapen. Los observó forcejear por un rato, mientras sentía que su estómago volvía a exigirle comida. Ya se había comido sus dos emparedados, no tenía sentido que volviera a tener hambre tan pronto.

También tenía mucho sueño. Y ahora que lo pensaba bien...eso estaba muy extraño.

Se despidió de los dos hombres de forma alegre, logrando enfadarlos más y se ganó unos insultos y maldiciones a modo de despedida.

Trepó el edificio más cercano y al llegar a la cima se sentó a mirar el cielo. Como siempre, estaba completamente oscuro y ni una estrella visible. Bostezó.

\- Karen, ¿podrías hacerme un análisis rápido?

\- Ya lo hice, Peter. Has estado experimentando una fiebre que ha ido aumentando en las últimas horas.

\- ¿Fiebre? Pero eso no puede ser posible...

\- Tu agotamiento está conectado con ese aumento de temperatura en tu cuerpo. Estás experimentando… cambios.

\- ¿Y esos son?

Karen tardó unos minutos en responder.

\- Tu cuerpo se está preparando para tu primer celo. Dentro de poco vas a comenzar a sentir dolor y verte más... frágil. No estoy completamente segura, pero al contrario como habías creído, todo indica que en realidad eres...

\- Nop. Imposible. - Spider-Man la interrumpió levantándose. – No te voy a dejar acabar esa oración porque no es posible. De ninguna forma. Debe ser un simple resfriado y ya.

\- Puedes comprobarlo tú mismo cuando regreses a casa.

Peter negó con la cabeza pero no dijo más. Dio una vuelta más por la zona, y al asegurarse de que no pasaría algo más, regresó a casa.

Una vez en su cuarto, se quitó el traje y se miró al espejo. En efecto, se veía menos fuerte. En unas horas parece que había perdido peso y eso que había estado comiendo mucho más de lo normal.

Karen tenía razón en parte, pero eso no era suficiente para llegar a una conclusión. Peter decidió dejar de preocuparse y se fue a dormir.

Al día siguiente, se levantó temprano para seguir con sus trabajos, pero tuvo que hacer una pausa porque comenzó a sentirse muy mareado. Decidió salir a tomar aire fresco esperando mejorar, y de paso hacer unas compras que le había encargado su tía.

Ya iba en camino de regreso a su casa y todo iba bien hasta que su estómago comenzó a doler. Un dolor que iba aumentando poco a poco, y obligó a Peter a recostarse en una pared tratando de no retorcerse.

Se ganó miradas extrañas de todas partes, pero estaba muy ocupado tratando de no gritar del dolor. Cuando el dolor bajó un poco, aprovechó para salir corriendo a su casa.

Pasó al lado de dos Alfas que voltearon a verlo de inmediato cuando captaron su aroma. Peter notó como las pupilas de ambos Alfas se dilataron, y no pudo ignorar el aroma llamativo de ambos.

_No. No. No. Esto no puede estar pasando._

Corrió más rápido y entró a un callejón donde sabía que nadie lo iba a seguir. Se volvió a recostar en una pared y llevó una mano a su estómago y otra a su boca. Le dolía, y tenía ganas de vomitar.

Karen tenía razón. Era un Omega, y si alguien se enteraba, Spider-Man se acabaría.

Entraría en pánico en ese mismo momento si no fuera por el dolor, que dejó de ser tan fuerte sólo para darle la oportunidad de vomitar. Expulsó todo lo que había comido en la mañana en el bote de basura más cercano y cayó al suelo agotado.

No tenía lógica. Llevaba 2 años siendo un Alfa, y en menos de 2 días pasó a ser un Omega de repente. ¿Qué iba a hacer si entraba en celo? ¿Qué iba a hacer si alguien se enteraba?

Estaba más que seguro que sería el fin de Spider-Man.

Y hablando de Spider-Man, Peter agarró su mochila y sacó su máscara y se la puso.

\- Karen, por favor planea la ruta más rápida hacia mi casa y que no haya gente cerca. – dijo débil, mientras se levantaba con dificultad y comenzaba a desvestirse para ponerse el resto del traje.

En menos de 10 segundos Karen trazó la ruta.

\- Este traje puede camuflar mi aroma, ¿verdad? Recuerdo que el Sr. Stark mencionó algo sobre eso…

\- En efecto. Puso esa función para evitar el caso en el que alguien con el olfato muy desarrollado te descubra sólo por tu aroma.

\- Pues vaya que… Me va de maravilla… - Presionó el símbolo de araña de su pecho para ajustar su traje y miró arriba calculando el salto que tendría que hacer y qué tan doloroso sería. - ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que tengo antes de entrar en celo?

\- Entre 20 y 30 minutos.

\- Por favor traza otra ruta desde mi casa hasta la tienda donde vendan supresores más cercana.

\- Hecho.

Reuniendo todas sus fuerzas, saltó y apenas logró alcanzar la cima del edificio.  
\- ¿Por cuánto tiempo crees que unos supresores van a suprimir mi celo? – preguntó preparándose para lanzar una telaraña.

\- No puedo darte una respuesta exacta sin hacerte un análisis completo, pero teniendo en cuenta tu metabolismo, yo digo que una semana máximo.

\- Una semana para saber qué está pasándome realmente… No podía escoger peor momento para ser un Omega… - se lamentó. – Un minuto de silencio por mis ahorros.

No era gracioso, pero necesitaba mejorar su ánimo o si no se desmayaría del pánico. Disparó una telaraña y se fue a su casa, tratando de ignorar el dolor de su estómago.

Su plan era lo peor: gastar todos sus ahorros en supresores, si es que de milagro encontraba, para suprimir su celo al menos una semana y tener tiempo de pensar en qué podría hacer.

Contarle a alguien no era una opción. Ni a sus amigos, y mucho menos al Tony o a su Tía May. Además aún conservaba la esperanza de que todo esto sería temporal, que tal vez no era necesario pasar su primer celo ni ahora ni nunca y que volvería a ser un Alfa.

Muy en el fondo, sabía que se equivocaba. Pero no quiso hacerle caso a la voz de la razón.

 

Mientras tanto, al otro lado de la ciudad se encontraba Deadpool caminando cual civil normal en las calles. Claro que, todo el mundo se le alejaba al apenas notar el montón de armas que llevaba puesta, sobre todo la pistola que giraba en su mano juguetonamente. El mercenario llevaba discutiendo horas solo, o más bien, discutiendo con sus “cajas”, hasta que se pareció recordar algo y se detuvo de repente.

\- ¡Cierto! Pero si estamos en Nueva York, ¿cómo olvidar el inconfundible olor a orina, basura y cretinos en un solo lugar? Y ya saben que significa eso. – Dijo contento. – ¡No! Nada de matar civiles inocentes porque sí esta vez. ¡No sean imbéciles! Vamos a buscar a Spidey, llevamos mucho tiempo sin verlo… me pregunto cómo estará. – Miró a todos lados, pensativo. – Si fuera un chico arácnido de increíble atractivo, ¿dónde estaría ahora mismo…?

Escogió la dirección más aleatoria posible y se fue dando saltitos.


	3. Supresores.

Spider-Man acabó adherido en la pared de un callejón, débil y tratando de no caerse.

Pensó que lograría consumir un supresor a tiempo antes de su celo, pero a medio camino, tras lanzar otra telaraña, ya estaba muy débil por el dolor, y sus brazos dejaron de responder.

No pudo ni mantener un agarre firme en la telaraña, por lo que cayó. Sin embargo, sus reflejos seguían ahí y logró pegarse a la pared del edificio más cercano, salvándose de caer en el suelo, fue doloroso. Lentamente, se desplazó por la pared hasta ocultarse en un callejón para recuperar el aliento, sin que nadie lo viera.

Una vez oculto, intentó bajar al suelo, pero el dolor le obligó a quedarse donde estaba, apretando los dientes y cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Si intentaba bajar, seguramente caería.

Trató de distraerse del dolor pensando en su plan.

No estaba ni cerca de la droguería a la que se suponía que iba para conseguir supresores, y tal vez ya era bastante tarde para eso.

Sentía que sus manos y pies no iban a poder mantenerlo por mucho tiempo más.

_Me voy a caer. Me voy a caer y llegará mi celo. Con suerte me desmayaré antes de estar rogándole a un Alfa, pero definitivamente me van a encontrar. Este es mi fin._ Se lamentó, con el pánico creciendo. No sabía nada acerca de ser un Omega, más que iba a perder su mente, esperando que un Alfa pueda... No quería pensar más. ¿Qué sería de su vida?

\- Peter, respira profundo y cálmate. Si entras en pánico ahora, tu estado va a empeorar. - dijo Karen sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Spider-Man se tensó por un momento, olvidando completamente que no estaba solo. Pasaron unos segundos, y finalmente le hizo caso. Tardó unos cuantos minutos en calmarse.

\- Gracias, Karen... - murmuró abriendo los ojos y decidió examinar su situación.

Miró arriba, el edificio al que estaba pegado era algo alto. Pero tal vez, si el dolor reducía, podría trepar hasta en techo y sentarse a pensar en un nuevo plan. O bueno, viendo que su celo ya estaba cerca, su única opción era pasar los días escondido ahí arriba hasta que su celo pase. Parecía ser lo suficientemente alto para que su aroma en celo no llegara hasta las calles. Quizá se mantendría a salvo de los Alfas.

Pero... ¿y si no lo era? ¿y si su estado empeoraba?

El pánico regresó, esta vez peor, causando que perdiera la concentración y que resbalara de pared lanzando un grito ahogado. Aún estaba bastante alto, por lo que alcanzó a volverse a adherir antes de acabar en el suelo. Se raspó las puntas de los dedos.

  
\- Es mi fin... - se lamentó, respirando profundamente para mantener la calma. Esta vez le tomó más tiempo calmarse, porque comenzó a sentirse algo mareado.

Spider-Man pareció escuchar algo extraño, como un golpe. Volteó su cabeza de inmediato, alerta. El sonido venía de la parte oscura del callejón. Volvió a escuchar el mismo ruido. Le tomó tiempo concentrarse para escuchar perfectamente debido al reciente ataque de pánico y el mareo, pero una vez lo logró, distinguió que era el sonido de un forcejeo. Entrecerró sus ojos, notando que las lentillas de su máscara seguían el movimiento de sus párpados y le ayudaron a ver mejor en la oscuridad.

No tan lejos, estaban dos hombres que acorralaban a una mujer, y estaban tratando de quitarle el bolso. Uno forcejeaba con ella, mientras el otro los miraba con expresión divertida. Finalmente la mujer soltó un grito, exigiendo que la dejaran en paz.

Los hombres, claramente no estaban contentos con ella por haberles gritado. Uno no tardó en levantar el puño contra ella. El otro aprovechó que la mujer levantó sus brazos en defensa para arrebatarle su bolso y darle la señal a su compañero de que la golpeara.

Y Spider-Man, por muy adolorido y Omega que sea, no iba a permitir eso. Ese tipo de cosas las presenciaba todos los días, pero aún así le llenaba de rabia. Aún era un héroe. Saltó de la pared, cayendo al suelo tambaleante, pero se las arregló para lanzar una telaraña y dar perfectamente en el puño del hombre, deteniéndolo a tiempo.

\- Oigan, ¿no creen que esto ya es muy repetitivo? - bromeó, su voz sonó miserable.

\- Lárgate, insecto estúpido. Ella nos debe desde hace tiempo, y no vamos a permitir que siga saliéndose con la suya. - respondió el hombre con el puño atrapado. Spider-Man tomó aire y suspiró resignado al identificar a ambos hombres como Alfas.

_¿Qué se creen los Alfas últimamente?_ Pensó furioso.

  
Spider-Man puso su mano en su pecho, haciendo un gesto de estar dolido por el insulto. - ¡Oh, wow! Y la respuesta ante todo es la violencia. Entonces supongo que van a sacar todo (lo que supongo que es una gran cantidad de dinero) de su bolso, así como magia, y todos felices.

\- Déjanos en paz. - espetó el hombre que no estaba atrapado. No le sorprendió para nada a Spider-Man que sacó una navaja de su bolsillo y le apuntó.

\- En serio, ¿no ven las noticias o algo? ¿O sus amigos desde la cárcel nos les cuentan sobre mí? ¿De verdad _una navaja_? - la incredulidad hizo que sonara más confidente. Se paró más firme. - ¿Qué pasó con la variedad en los negocios de armas? ¿Qué no han escuchado sobre las pistolas...? ¿Qué tal los lanzadores de telaraña?

El hombre se lanzó a Spider-Man tratando de apuñalarlo. Lo esquivó con tanta facilidad como nunca. Olvidó completamente su dolor. Ya no se sentía débil.

\- Bueno, esos son mi marca personal, ahora que lo pienso mejor. - dijo devolviéndole el ataque al hombre, y con su otro brazo haló al otro hombre que seguía atrapado por la telaraña. Con suficiente fuerza, logró hacer que ambos se golpearan mutuamente las cabezas, y cayeron inconscientes al suelo. - Aunque creo que podría ganar bastante si los vendo... pero sí, no es una buena idea. Luego todos mis enemigos estarían por ahí balanceándose y... ugh. Definitivamente no.

La mujer se acercó para agradecerle unas cien veces, y Spider-Man la acompañó hasta la salida del callejón para asegurarse de que se vaya sin problemas. Una vez volvió donde los hombres, aún inconscientes, los enredó juntos contra la pared.

\- Muy bien, - dijo estirándose y mirando arriba, calculando el salto que iba a dar. - Estoy sorprendido, de alguna forma no acabé derrotado o en una situación peor cuando hace unos minutos antes sentía que iba a desmayarme. Karen, ¿acaso me desmayé y estoy soñando, mientras en la vida real me están llevando a un hospital?

\- Estás completamente consciente, esto no es un sueño. Sin embargo, sí detecto ligeros cambios en tu cuerpo de nuevo. Parece que la emoción de la batalla hizo que tus propiedades Alfa regresaran temporalmente. Sin embargo, tu celo sigue ahí, simplemente fue prolongado.

Tenía razón. Su estómago dejo de dolerle cuando comenzó la pelea y ya no se sentía mareado. Incluso ahora mismo, nunca se había sentido mejor.

\- Definitivamente estoy soñando. - dijo, aunque no pudo contener la sonrisa que se formó en su rostro y la gran ola de alivio que sintió.

Saltó y trepó a la cima del edificio, posándose en el borde y viendo la ciudad.

\- Entonces... ¿Podré ir por los supresores? ¿Puedo seguir prolongando la llegada de mi celo si sigo peleando y haciendo cosas heroicas?

\- Yo creo que sí, pero temporalmente. Tarde o temprano tiene que pasar, Peter. Si haces de esto una rutina, podrías lastimarte.

\- Será temporal, hasta que descubra alguna forma de... poder ser un héroe sin... ya sabes. Los supresores me darán tiempo para pensar.

\- ¿Y si no la encuentras antes de tiempo? Podrías enfermarte gravemente. Evitar un celo por mucho tiempo es muy dañino para un Omega, no estoy exagerando si digo que pones tu vida en riesgo.

\- Pero también soy un Alfa, lo he sido por 3 años. - Spider-Man se llevó una mano a la nuca, pensando en diferentes posibilidades. - Tal vez no sufra el mismo daño que cualquier otro Omega. Si no me ha pasado nada estos últimos 3 años, entonces no me puede pasar nada ahora. Sólo necesito encontrar el balance.

No convenció a Karen. Ni siquiera se convenció a sí mismo, pero ignorando el mal presentimiento que tenía, lanzó una telaraña y se lanzó en busca de sus supresores, con las fuerzas renovadas.

...

Lo logró. Peter salió de la tienda con una caja llena de pastillas.

Pensó que no iba a lograr convencer al vendedor de que era familiar de un Omega que lo envió a conseguir los supresores por el porque, bueno, los Omegas casi nunca salen de sus mansiones.

Y una de las razones por la que no era muy convincente era porque... ¿por qué diablos un Omega querría suprimir su celo, si era algo de celebrar? Muy pocos Alfas tenían la oportunidad de disfrutar de un Omega por lo escasos que son. Cuando entra en celo, el Omega se llena de regalos y riquezas a cambio de elegir al Alfa con el que pasaría su celo.

Peter se sintió enfermo escuchando al vendedor explicarle todo eso, pero logró explicarle que su familiar Omega estaba esperando al Alfa adecuado.

La otra razón por la que no parecía tan convincente era por la forma de vestir de Peter. Si realmente fuera un familiar de un Omega, vestiría mucho mejor que su ropa actual. Bueno, tuvo que improvisar algo. Tampoco iba a entrar a la tienda en spandex rojo y azul. No iba a involucrar a Spider-Man en asuntos de Omegas.

Pero finalmente el vendedor cedió y le vendió los supresores. Después de todo nadie los compraba y pronto tendría que deshacerse de ellos.

Eso sí, le costaron un ojo en la cara a Peter. Le dolió demasiado cuando pagó con todo el dinero que Stark le obsequió para sus estudios universitarios. Si Stark se llegaba a enterar, Peter estaba muerto.

Pero era mejor en vez de que descubrieran que era un Omega.

Ahora, afuera de la tienda, comenzó a caminar hacia un callejón, sintiendo que el dolor estaba regresando. Se apresuró en cambiarse a su traje de Spider-Man una vez oculto, y trepó la pared.

Tardó demasiado en llegar al techo porque el dolor llegó más rápido que antes. Cuando llegó, se tiró al suelo cubriendo su estómago. Sintió que su temperatura había aumentado bastante. Tomó aire y agarró la caja de los supresores de la bolsa, y con su otra mano sacó una botella de agua de la misma bolsa. Se subió la máscara hasta la nariz.

Gastó media botella de agua tratando de tragar la pastilla. Nunca antes se le había dificultado tanto, pero así de fuerte era el dolor para no permitirle ni tragar bien una pastilla.

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que Deadpool apareció ahí justo en el momento que Spider-Man pudo tragarse la pastilla. El sentido arácnido de Spider-Man reaccionó demasiado tarde, y cuando vio a Deadpool escupió el líquido que aún tenía en su boca.

Deadpool comenzó a reír mientras Spider-Man trataba de no tener un ataque de pánico. Guardó rápidamente la caja de supresores y la botella de agua en la bolsa antes de que Deadpool pudiera darse cuenta. Por suerte estaba muy ocupado riéndose.

\- ¿¡Deadpool!? ¿Qué haces aquí? - dijo atragantado. Se limpió la boca con su brazo y se bajó la máscara rápidamente, esperando que Deadpool no capte su aroma, porque estaba más que seguro de que olía bastante a Omega.

\- Aww, pensé que ya teníamos la suficiente confianza para llamarnos por nuestros nombres reales, Spidey. - dijo Deadpool acercándose.

Lo costó mucho a Spider-Man no retroceder ante el imponente mercenario. Algo, (seguramente su lado Omega), le decía que bajara su cabeza ante él, que se entregara. Maldijo que el supresor no hiciera efecto rápido... si es que iba a hacer algún efecto.

\- Pero ni siquiera sabes mi nombre real. - logro decir en voz baja, completamente distraído por la diferencia de tamaños de la que no se había dado cuenta antes. _Oh no..._

\- Eso puede cambiar, cariño.~ - respondió Deadpool dispuesto a acercarse más. Esta vez Spider-Man si retrocedió, usando de excusa el espacio personal que el Alfa nunca parecía respetar.

\- Ni se te ocurra. - le advirtió, nervioso por el apodo y tratando de concentrarse. - Además, no me respondiste... - se detuvo a media oración cuando su nariz captó un nuevo aroma que le hizo perder toda la concentración. Era el aroma de Deadpool.

Pero no era el típico olor a sangre, mugre, tacos y humo de siempre. Era un nuevo olor que venía del Alfa bajo ese traje rojo y negro. Un aroma delicioso, que Peter quería aspirar más.

_Oh no, oh no, oh no._

\- ¿No te respondí...? - continuó Deadpool viendo que Spider-Man no iba a completar la oración. - ¡Oh! ¿Que qué hago aquí? Pues es obvio. Llevaba todo el día buscándote. Quería ver a mi arácnido sexy favorito.

Spider-Man sintió que sus mejillas ardían, y no podía estar más agradecido de traer puesta su máscara en ese momento. El aroma de Deadpool no lo dejaba pensar bien, mucho menos sus palabras que le hacían sentir un cosquilleo en su estómago y mucho más abajo.

_No. No. No. Esto está mal. Muy mal._

\- Me... me alegro de verte de nuevo, Deadpool. Pero ya me tengo que ir. - se apresuró a decir Spider-Man agarrando la bolsa y volteando rápidamente para salir corriendo de allá.

\- ¡Pero, Spidey! - Protestó Deadpool. - Hace mucho tiempo no nos vemos, ¿no piensas quedarte un rato a charlar y compartir unos tacos? Yo invito.

\- ¡Tal vez en otra ocasión! - exclamó Spider-Man sin voltearlo a mirar y se lanzó disparando una telaraña y alejándose lo más rápido posible del delicioso aroma del Alfa.

Cuando Spider-Man se fue, Deadpool se quedó mirando el punto donde desapareció extrañado.

\- Spidey no suele actuar así. Debe estar en problemas. - dijo acercándose al borde del edificio y sentándose. - Sí, definitivamente mañana lo volveré a buscar y le preguntaré qué sucede. Quizá pueda ayudarlo y hacer eso que los héroes hacen. ¿No sería maravilloso? - dijo emocionado.

Escuchó como las voces de su mente discutían cuando ambas se pusieron de acuerdo en algo por primera vez.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que si huele raro? Pues obvio, estamos en Nueva York y... - se detuvo para olfatear el aire bien y se puso tenso. - Pero ahora que lo dicen... sí, huele algo extraño. - Admitió. De alguna forma el aroma se le hacía familiar. Se levantó para olfatear mejor, era un aroma atractivo, pero débil. Comenzó a seguir el rastro del aroma para identificarlo, pero antes de poder lograrlo, no se dio cuenta que el suelo se había acabado y cayó del edificio.

Se rompió varios huesos contra el suelo.

...

Cuando Peter llegó a su casa fue directamente a su cama y se acostó, quitándose la máscara para respirar aire puro y quitarse el aroma de Deadpool de sus fosas nasales. Sus mejillas seguían ardiendo, pero no tanto como hace unos minutos cuando estaba cerca del mercenario.

Tía May seguramente seguía en el trabajo, pero de todas formas prefería prevenir. No quería que lo encontrara en su estado actual. Se dirigió a su puerta y la cerró echando seguro, volviendo a sentarse en su cama.

¿Qué sucedió allá? Bueno, entre más aspiraba el aroma del Alfa, más ganas sentía de acercarse a él y...

Así se sentía ser Omega. Peter sintió un escalofrío por lo que estaba pensando.

Trató de no pensar más en el mercenario, comenzó a quitarse el traje para ponerse su ropa normal el irse a dormir.

Sólo que no pudo dejar de pensar en el mercenario y en su aroma.

Desde hace mucho tiempo Peter no se había dedicado tiempo a sí mismo debido a los estudios y su deber como Spider-Man. Siempre llegaba muy agotado.

Pero ahora mismo, no se sentía para nada agotado. Más bien, lo contrario. No quería admitirlo, pero estaba excitado desde que llegó.

Excitado por Deadpool.

Por mucho que quisiera reprimirlo, le fue imposible, ni siquiera conocía bien al Alfa para sentirse tan atraído. Por un momento temió que esto fuera su celo, pero de ser así, sería su parte trasera la que iba a requerir atención... y no era así. Simplemente era la reacción de su lado Omega. En el peor de los casos, su celo habría llegado justo en el momento en el que Deadpool llegó. Eso indicaba que el supresor estaba funcionando un poco al menos.

Esa noche, por primera vez se dedicó tiempo a sí mismo. Se iba a arrepentir mucho mañana, cuando estuviera pensando claramente.

Pero en ese momento no le importó nada, celo o no, estaba completamente excitado. Mientras el supresor seguía haciendo efecto, rodeó su miembro con su mano derecha y comenzó a masturbarse, tapándose la boca con su otra mano a medida que aumentó el ritmo, para evitar gritar el nombre de Deadpool, aunque nadie estuviera en casa.

Comenzó a pensar en el cuerpo grande del mercenario sobre él y su aroma rodeándolo, y tuvo uno de los mejores orgasmos de su vida.

Una vez acabó, cayó agotado en su cama.

\- Wade... - murmuró, antes de quedarse dormido.


	4. Nueva Rutina.

Domingo

Cuando despertó, se tardó casi toda la mañana tratando de levantarse de su cama sin tratar de pensar en lo que hizo y morirse de vergüenza, claro que el hecho de estar desnudo y no haberse limpiado no le ayudaba mucho.

En camino al baño, comenzó a sentirse mal, pero no le dio mucha importancia. Sabía que era uno de los efectos adversos del supresor, y siempre y cuando el supresor estuviera haciendo efecto, todo estaba bien.

Solo que no lo estaba. Cuando entró al baño y vio su reflejo, estaba seguro de que se veía un 100% peor que antes: flaco, frágil, y con ojeras. Con ese aspecto cualquiera se daría cuenta que no es un Alfa, pero al menos, su propio aroma no revelaba nada "Omega" de él.

Se bañó rápidamente y se vistió. No planeaba salir de su casa hasta por la tarde para patrullar. Pues, se supone que debió haber adelantado sus deberes el día anterior, pero gastó todo el día buscando los supresores y cuando pudo haber hecho algo productivo en la noche, su lado Omega lo interrumpió con otros planes.

Y comenzó a odiarse. Se volvió a encerrar a su cuarto y comenzó a trabajar en sus proyectos, recordándose una y otra vez que era un Alfa y que no iba a permitir que algo así volviera a sucederle. Fue un momento de debilidad por estar al borde del celo, y simplemente su lado Omega reaccionó así a el aroma de Deadpool como habría hecho con cualquier otro Alfa. 

Pudo haber terminado peor.

Duró todo el día acabando sus tareas. Su tía lo interrumpió unas pocas veces para que comieran. Si no fuera por ella, Peter habría olvidado completamente que tenía que comer algo. 

Por supuesto que ella notó el lamentable aspecto de Peter y le preguntó si todo estaba bien. El usó como excusa la escuela y proyectos, regresando a su cuarto rápidamente para acabar su trabajo, sin darle la oportunidad de volver a preguntar.

Cuando acabó, estaba muerto de sueño y no se dio cuenta de que debió haber salido a patrullar hace una hora. Vio el reloj y gruñó, levantándose y tomando su máscara. 

30 minutos afuera y ya estaba cabeceando de sueño. La única forma de mantenerse despierto era balancearse de los edificios más altos. Eso logró que aguantara unas horas más para terminar de recorrer la ciudad.

Pero no se dio cuenta de que Deadpool lo estaba siguiendo desde hace una hora. 

Se detuvo en un edificio para sentarse en el borde y descansar. Ya estaba anocheciendo, y la ciudad comenzaba a iluminarse. A pesar del recurrente escándalo de los autos y la gente, la vista le pareció relajante. Poco a poco, comenzó a cerrar sus ojos, dejando que todo se volviera oscuro.

Y entonces su sentido arácnido lo alertó al mismo tiempo que escuchó un grito animado y muy irritante atrás suyo, que le hizo saltar del susto.

\- ¡Spidey! - saludó Deadpool resollando, acababa de trepar el edificio. 

\- ¿¡Sigues aquí!? - preguntó Spider-Man, volteándolo a ver rápidamente, su voz sonando mucho más aguda y alterada de lo que quería. Tenía un talento para siempre quedar mal frente al mercenario.

\- Pues claro. Ayer no me dejaste ni hablar contigo, así que hoy pienso recuperar ese tiempo perdido. Me debes una charla. - respondió el mercenario caminando hasta el y sentándose a su lado. Su aroma llegó a las fosas nasales de Peter, pero esa vez no tuvo tanto efecto en él. El supresor estaba funcionando.

Pero de todas, seguía siendo un aroma muy agradable. Lo bastante para distraer a Peter por casi un minuto completo. Deadpool supuso que no iba a contestar, por lo que continuó con su incesable charla.

\- Por cierto, desde abajo me pareció ver que te estabas quedando dormido, por eso me apresuré a subir y gritarte. ¿Te asusté? 

\- ¿Qué? No estaba...

\- Shhh, tranquilo Spidey. Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo. Sé perfectamente que los héroes también necesitan descansar, sobre todo tú, que te la pasas balanceándote todos los días para mantener esa forma tan sexy tuya. 

Las Spider-Man ardían como nunca, pues no dejaba de recordar lo que había hecho la noche anterior y las palabras de Deadpool empeoraban todo. Nunca se había sentido tan furioso consigo mismo. A pesar de lo nervioso que estaba, intentó dedicarle la mirada más amenazadora posible que podía hacer con su máscara.

\- Bueno, te tengo unas cuantas preguntas. - dijo Deadpool, completamente inconsciente de la mirada de Spider-Man. - Con respecto a los tacos, ¿aún quieres? Yo invito todo. Yyy... ¿puedo acompañarte en estoy días que estoy en la ciudad? Tengo bastante tiempo libre porque no han aparecido trabajos hasta entonces, así que puedo ayudarte a patear traseros, como los viejos tiempos. ¿no sería genial? Y por último, ¿aún sigues siendo la perrita de Stark? Quiero saber si tengo alguna oportunidad...

\- ¡Suficiente! - interrumpió Spider-Man levantándose de inmediato. - Debo seguir con mi patrulla. Puedes venir si quieres, pero mantente a unos 10 metros de mí y por favor, no interfieras. !No quiero muertos esta noche!

Deadpool en serio se tomo bastante tiempo para pensarlo bien. Finalmente asintió. 

\- ¡Si señor! - dijo imitando el saludo militar. - Pero no respondiste a la última pregunta, que resulta ser la más importante. ¿Te la repito?

Spider-Man disparó una telaraña y se lanzó del edificio lo más rápido que pudo. Entre más lejos del insoportable Alfa, mejor.

En medio del aire se preguntó si era buena idea dejar que mercenario lo acompañara. Pero si le decía no, conociéndolo, el mercenario lo habría seguido de todas formas. 

Se dio cuenta que si los llegaban a ver, su imagen iba a quedar completamente arruinada. No quería pensar en lo que dirían las noticias sobre el cuando lo vean con un mercenario loco siguiéndolo. Y si Stark se llegaba a enterar... no quería imaginarlo.

Pensó que su única solución era amarrar a Deadpool con sus telarañas en un callejón e irse lo más rápido posible antes de que el mercenario pudiera librarse. No tuvo tanto tiempo para considerar esa opción porque aparecieron problemas: unas cuadras más adelante de donde estaba, escuchó un vidrio romperse y una alarma activarse. 

Al acercarse más, decidió observar primero antes de actuar. Eran como 10 hombres, todos armados, estaban robando una joyería local. Spider-Man suspiró, eso estaba completamente mal.

Escuchó un silbido y volteó para encontrar a Deadpool a su lado. No se molestó en preguntarse cómo logró seguirle el paso.

\- Un robo a la antigua. Ya veo por qué adoras esta ciudad. - dijo el Alfa, y sacó dos pistolas de sus bolsillos. - ¿Qué quieres que haga, Spidey? ¿voy por los de la derecha?

Spider-Man nunca se había sentido tan cansado en su vida. - Hagamos esto: yo detendré a los ladrones y tú te quedarás aquí observando sin hacer nada. 

\- Pero... - comenzó, Spider-Man lo interrumpió alzando su mano.

\- Eso o no habrán tacos. Y tampoco podrás volverme a acompañar en mis patrullas. - lo amenazó. Funcionó porque Deadpool guardó sus armas a regañadientes y se sentó en el borde del edificio cruzando los brazos, cual niño haciendo pataleta. 

\- No tardaré mucho. - le prometió, saltando del edificio y cayendo frente a los ladrones que hacían guardia, casi dándoles un infarto. Fue cuestión de segundos para que la pelea comenzara. Estaba esquivando todo tipo de ataques de todos lados: barras de metal, pistolas, puños, patadas, y para su sorpresa; más navajas.

Poco a poco fue derrotando a los hombres, por cada uno que bajaba, escuchaba un grito de Deadpool desde arriba, celebrando.

Se dio cuenta que cada vez que se movía, se sentía mucho más agotado. Incluso sus puños eran más débiles. 

Golpeó a uno de los hombres más grandes, y su puño no le hizo casi nada. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, el hombre agarró su mano y lo lanzo con todas sus fuerzas contra la pared. 

El golpe normalmente no habría sido nada para Spider-Man, pero estaba tan agotado y débil que esa vez si lo dejó aturdido por bastante tiempo. Lo suficiente para que entre 3 hombres comenzaran a golpearlo sin piedad.

Su sentido arácnido le avisó de una arma apuntándole en la cabeza. Esquivó la bala, pero eso hizo que bajara su guardia y recibió una patada directa en el estómago. Cayó al suelo retorciéndose, y levantó la mirada para ver a los hombres acercarse a él, su sentido arácnido le gritaba que estaba en un gran peligro, se preparó para recibir otro golpe.

Pero el golpe nunca llegó. Apenas parpadeó cuando vio un destello rojo salir de la nada y escuchó exactamente 3 disparos. Ahora los 3 hombres estaban en el suelo, y Deadpool estaba frente a él, ofreciéndole su mano para ayudarle.

Spider-Man no aceptó su ayuda. Se levantó con dificultad y miró furioso al mercenario. - ¡Te dije que no interrumpieras! - exclamó.

\- ¡Pero te estaban dando una paliza! No iba a quedarme de brazos cruzados. 

\- ¡Les disparaste! 

\- ¡Sí! Para inmovilizarlos, no están muertos. ¡No me mires así! Tenía que apresurarme, si tardaba un segundo más, habrías muerto. ¿No viste que estaban a punto de dispararte?

Cuando estaba en el suelo, su sentido arácnido se había activado, pero no se había dado cuenta que era por un arma apuntándole. Deadpool tenía razón, pero de todas formas no podía dejar de sentirse tan furioso.

\- ¡No me importa! No vuelvas a interferir, Deadpool. Siempre he hecho esto solo y no necesito ayuda, mucho menos de alguien como tú.

Deadpool pareció herido, pero su expresión cambió rápidamente a enfado.

\- Con que tenemos a un Alfa muy obstinado, ¿eh? No pensé que fueras de esos, Spidey. Muy bien, como quieras. La próxima vez dejaré que te golpeen hasta que mueras, todo por salvar tu orgullo. - guardó sus armas, y por un momento pareció que quería irse, pero se quedó donde estaba, esperando alguna respuesta.

Spider-Man parpadeó, toda su rabia desapareció y pudo pensar claramente en lo que había pasado. No tenía sentido: Deadpool acabó de salvarle la vida y sólo le gritó furioso. ¿Qué diablos le pasaba? 

\- Wade, yo... - se sonrojó un poco al escucharse decir ese nombre, pues le hizo recordar de nuevo la noche anterior. Miró el suelo, maldiciendo su lado Omega, ahora era incapaz de mirar al mercenario a los ojos, a pesar de que ambos usaban máscaras. - Lo siento. No debí decir eso cuando me salvaste la vida. Gracias. Puedes ayudarme en el resto de patrullas si aún quieres.

Ahora Deadpool estaba sorprendido. Parpadeó (si es que eso era posible) varias veces, sin poder creer el repentino cambio de ánimo. Spider-Man temió que Deadpool creyera que simplemente estaba jugando con él, pero finalmente el mercenario habló, ya no sonaba molesto. - ¿En serio? ¿Entonces podré patear traseros contigo, como antes? 

Spider-Man volvió a verlo a los ojos y asintió aliviado. - Pero sin armas. Sé que no vas a matar a nadie, pero prefiero evitar accidentes. 

\- ¡Bien! - exclamó Deadpool triunfal. - Entonces vamos por esos tacos. 

...

Spider-Man estaba sorprendido. Resulta que Deadpool no era como imaginaba. Puede que estuviera loco y que hable solo, pero también demostró ser bastante divertido y una gran compañía. Spider-Man podía acostumbrarse.

Ambos estaban sentados en lo alto de un edificio, terminando de comer sus tacos y apreciando la ruidosa ciudad de noche. No habían hablado desde que comenzaron a comer (bueno, Deadpool pool hablaba solo de vez en cuando, pero Spider-Man supuso que eso era lo más callado que podía quedarse).

\- Y bueno, Spidey. ¿Me vas a decir qué te preocupa?

Spider-Man volteó a mirarlo.

\- ¿De qué hablas? Estoy perfectamente bien. 

\- Vaaaamos, somos amigos, ¿no? Puedes confiar en mí. Has estado actuando muy extraño y hoy te veo demasiado agotado. Tu nunca pierdes una pelea así. También noté que tu sexy figura se ha arruinado un poco. Estás más flaco de lo normal, ¿no quieres que te alimente un poco más?

\- Esta bien, Wade. - dijo Spider-Man sin saber si avergonzarse o enfadarse. - Con eso fue suficiente.

\- Tengo dinero de sobra si eso es lo que te preocupa. - ofreció el Alfa.

Spider-Man negó con la cabeza. - No es por el dinero, simplemente ya me llené. - eso era una gran mentira, pero se sentía muy mal porque no iba a tener una forma devolverle el favor pronto al mercenario. - Y de todas formas ya debo irme. - dijo levantándose. - Gracias, Wade. Y... lo siento de nuevo. 

\- Está bien, baby boy. Ten cuidado. - dijo despidiéndolo con su mano.

\- Si... um... - el nuevo apodo lo tomó desprevenido. - Voy a estar aquí mismo mañana, para comenzar la patrulla. Adiós. 

Y se fue antes de que el mercenario pudiera decir algo más. Parece que esto se iba a convertir en una nueva rutina.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se me hizo algo corto este capítulo, pero en los que siguen ya va a comenzar lo bueno. ¡Espero que les esté gustando como va la historia! Las actualizaciones vendrán pronto. ^u^


End file.
